A sampler of this type is used, inter alia, to take samples such as from body cavities, and more particularly cervical samples. To counteract the disastrous consequences of cervical cancer, screening programs have been developed worldwide in which women undergo widespread examination. The usual method is to carry out a cervical smear (pap smear). However, is sampling has to be carried out by trained medical staff. A lot of women involved find this an unpleasant experience, and in addition it is inconvenient to have to visit the medical facility in question.
EP 0 947 164 A1 discloses a structure which enables trained physicians, eg. gynaecologists, to take a sample of the endometrium from the uterine cavity (detection of endometrial cancer). This device comprises an injection-like structure with a plunger-cylinder. Instead of the needle there is a tube which has to be introduced into the uterine cavity. A tube of this type has a diameter of approximately 3 mm and is relatively flexible. Openings for taking a sample are provided at the front side and laterally of the tube.
If it is correctly positioned, it has been found that a sampler of this type makes it possible to obtain good results with respect to obtaining endometrial tissue. A sampler of this type is not suitable to collect cervical cells (detection of cervical cancer or premalignant lesions). The design of the tube makes it impossible for women to use this device by themselves in order to collect a sample from the cervix or from the endometrium. At introduction into the vagina steering of the tube is relatively uncontrollable and there is no possibility to determine whether the end of the tube is at the correct location
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,743 discloses an endometrial sampler comprising a rigid hollow tube having a plurality of lateral sampling ports. The rigid tube has an outer diameter of about 0.07 inch (1 inch=2.54 cm) to be able to sample the uterine lining (endometrium). Although this tube might be better controllable due to its ratherly rigid nature accurate positioning is only possible by a skilled physician after exposing the cervix with a vaginal tenaculum because of its size. A sampler of this type is also only suitable to take a sample of the endometrium from the uterine cavity and is not suitable to collect cervical cells as is indicated in this disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,058 discloses a cleansing apparatus comprising a phallic-shaped solid soap material containing an antiseptic contained in a storage case which also can function as a syringe to rinse the vagina. The device allows rinsing when filled with fluid. The device is not suitable for collecting fluid from a body cavity such as the vagina. The device is difficult to handle when used for rinsing in case of self use due to numerous steps to take (i.e. fitting different parts together, filling the device with fluid) and missing a grip on the device for accurate positioning of the top of the device.
Until now little success has been achieved with women taking i.a. a cervical sample or cervical smear themselves, despite the fact that the desire for a device of this type has been expressed a number of times in the prior art